Nom d'un petit Balais !
by Mebaelle
Summary: Bien sûr, les joueurs de Quidditch son canons, sympathiques,et parfois très malins. Mais en plus de cela, ils ont tendance à être cinglés. L'Egypte a ses sept plaies, Kirley, elle, a son Weasley...
1. Dans la promiscuité des Gradins

**Hello ! Alors voilà, un Charlie Weasley - OC. Je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitres tout ça va se dérouler, j'ai juste la trame (qui risque de changer vu les aléas de mon inspiration), et je ne peux donc promettre de publications régulières... J'essaierai toutefois de faire de mon mieux, c'est promis ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre très court (histoire de jeter les bases en fait)... Vos avis sont très importants, puisque je les prendrai évidemment en compte pour la suite de l'histoire, alors... Une petite review en partant, ça ne fait pas de mal ? :D (sourire absolument angélique)**

_**Kirley Duke est le nom d'un membre des Bizarr'Sisters (vive l'Encyclopédie), c'est absolument normal et voulu. j'ai simplement choisi d'utilisé la version du traducteur français qui les a décrites comme des femmes alors que pour JKR ce son des hommes. Voilà !**_

**Disclaim' : Of course, tout est à JKR même la famille de Kirley.**

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

Charlie Weasley ne goûtait pas vraiment le succès que sa nomination au poste de Capitaine lui avait apporté auprès des filles. De toute manière, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec elles, alors toute cette histoire l'arrangeait bien; elle, elle n'attendait rien de lui et lui permettait d'avoir une paix un peu moins relative... Jusqu'à Bill qui, ayant toujours bénéficié d'un don avec les filles de sa promo, se moquait ouvertement de son célibat. Désormais chose presque révolue.

De son côté Kirley voyait en Charlie un formidable ascenseur social qui lui offrait le luxe d'un groupe d'amis plutôt populaire.

Chacun des deux était conscient de l'avantage qu'il tirait de cette relation. Tout avait débuté à Poudlard l'année précédente, pendant qu'elle regardait un entraînement de l'équipe. Ils en étaient venus à parler stratégies et Coupe du Monde, et c'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait appris qui était sa mère (Il en était resté fort impressionné).

Puis durant l'été précédent leur Sixième année...

**Été 198, Bristol, dans un appartement sur Oakfield Road...**

Esseulé, un petit chat gris aux grands yeux verts miaulait dans la cuisine cradingue du logis. Guidé par la faim, il sauta souplement de la table, et parcourut l'appartement, vide. Au bout du couloir morne au papier peint floral défraichi, il entra par la porte ouverte dans une chambre. Le lecteur CD crachotait _Tunnel of Love_, dernier album en date de Bruce Springsteen.

La lampe de chevet restée allumée commençait à faiblir, et grésillait tristement. Le chat s'approcha du matelas posé de travers à même le sol. De sous la volumineuse couverture rouge et jaune dépassait une longue tresse de cheveux blond vénitien (et non roux !), dont il s'approcha. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec, la masse de cheveux s'anima.

Une jeune fille repoussa violemment la couette en baillant, surprenant le chat, qui tomba à côté du matelas, faisant sourire sa propriétaire. Elle se leva, et arrêta la musique en soupirant.

Kirley Duke était de taille moyenne, mais ses cheveux immenses la faisaient paraître plus grande qu'elle n'était. Elle possédait une très longue tignasse raide blond vénitien, qu'elle attachait invariablement en tresse, de laquelle, malgré ses efforts, s'échappaient de longues mèches. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux de couleur qu'elle jugeait « vaseuse », sur le bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre. Ses livres de cours jonchaient le sol accompagnés de piles de parchemins, des tas d'habits à la propreté toute relative cachaient le parquet et au milieu de ce fatras trainaient encore sa guitare, sa baguette et ses précieux CDs.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, et sortit de la pièce. En longeant le couloir elle vit que la porte de la chambre de sa mère était fermée. Invariablement, celle-ci avait dû rentrer tard, accompagnée ou passablement éméchée. Voire les deux, suivant chez quel ancien coéquipier de l'équipe Pride of Portree elle avait festoyé. Tout cela avait gravement empiré depuis que sa soeur, Meaghan, était partie jouer dans l'ancienne équipe de sa mère.

Haussant les épaules, elle suivit le chat, jusque dans la cuisine.

Sans vraiment y faire attention, et tout en regardant le courrier, elle se saisit d'une Bièreaubeurre dans un placard de la même couleur verte abimée que le reste de l'aménagement de la cuisine et passa de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui constituait le salon. Un vieux canapé avachi et recouvert de coussins dépareillés finissait ses jours au milieu de ce bout de pièce, devant une table basse qui semblait avoir subi une guerre. Sur le côté, les stores pleins de poussière des trois fenêtres tombaient en ruines. Seul élément un tant soit peu décoratif de la pièce, un poster grandeur nature de sa mère, Catriona McCormack entourée de ses anciens coéquipiers ornait le mur derrière le canapé.

S'écroulant sans grâce aucune entre les coussins, Kirley posa sa Bièreaubeurre entamée sur le carrelage marron-ocre et ouvrit une lettre au hasard. C'était certainement sa soeur -qui d'autre aurait l'idée de lui envoyer deux tickets pour un match Pride of Portree vs Ballycastle Bats pour le lendemain, sans le moindre petit mot.

Ce devait être un match important, puisqu'il se jouait dans les Marais de Queerditch, lieu de naissance du Noble Sport. Et Meaghan ne l'invitait pas souvent à ses matches.

Deux tickets. Qu'allait-elle faire du ticket de trop, sa mère ne viendrait certainement pas. Et puis d'ailleurs comment allait-elle se déplacer jusque-là bas ?

Finissant sa Bièreaubeurre d'une traite, elle se mit à la recherche de Poudre de Cheminette, le félin sur les talons. Elle finit par la dénicher dans sa chambre, rangée dans un petit coffret de bois à la fermeture cassée et rouillée, sous un tas de tee-shirts.

Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et après avoir avalé un carré de chocolat d'une tablette subitement retrouvée, Kirley se saisit du coffret et sortit de l'appartement d'un pas rapide. Sans faire attention à sa tenue pour lors constituée d'un débardeur bleuâtre tâché et d'un short informe rayé beige et bleu pâle, elle frappa chez le voisin de l'étage. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse, et voyant ledit voisin accaparé par son journal, elle se contenta de lui annoncer qu'elle utilisait la cheminée, qu'elle n'en avait pas pour long.

**Été 1988, Le Terrier...**

Il avait rarement l'occasion d'être tranquille dans cette fichue maison, surtout depuis que Fred et Georges avaient atteint l'âge de se déplacer il y avait pas mal d'années de ça. Et Merlin savait qu'à seize ans, chacun recherchait un peu de tranquillité.

Etre assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre les pieds ballants dans le vide représentait donc un rare et appréciable moment de solitude et de calme. Les rires des jumeaux lui parvinrent depuis le jardin, et si Charlie avait été un peu plus intéressé par la Divination, il aurait sans doute immédiatement compris qu'un bruit en entraînant un autre, cela venait de marquer la fin de son cher silence.

En effet, un cri l'interrompit dans sa contemplation du ciel bleu azur qui s'étendait au-dessus de la vallée.

« - CHARLIE ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans la cheminée ! »

Cette phrase aurait été pour le moins saugrenue si elle n'avait été prononcée dans une famille de sorciers. Charlie sauta dans sa chambre, en sortit en trombe et descendit plusieurs étages les fesses sur la rambarde d'escalier. Il n'en sauta qu'au dernier moment évitant ainsi que l'extrémité, surmontée d'une étrange sculpture sur bois, de la rambarde ne lui ôte toute occasion de procréer plus tard. Ce fabuleux réflexe qui dénotait d'une habitude inlassable et maintes fois travaillée n'impressionna en aucun cas Molly Weasley, qui lui lança un regard menaçant.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée de son pas détendu d'étudiant en vacances estivales, les cheveux en bataille. Il fut plutôt agréablement surpris par la tête qui sortait de l'âtre.

« - Kirley ?  
- Ecoutes, j'ai un billet en trop pour un match à Queerditch. Tu veux être mon « en trop » ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, je me sens véritablement désiré... ironisa-t-il en souriant, de ce sourire si étrange qui découvrait jusqu'à ses canines.

- C'est d'accord, on se retrouve demain là-bas. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallu pour le dire, la visiteuse avait disparu de la cheminée et les flammes avec elle. Charlie s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras, faisant ressortir ses muscles de sportif. Au bout du couloir, Bill Weasley eut un sourire amusé.

**Eté 1988, Marais de Queerditch...**

Kirley regardait toujours les matches de Quidditch avec une petite pointe de tristesse.

Elle-même avait été une joueuse plutôt bonne durant ses premières années à Poudlard (elle avait ça dans le sang _bien sûr_), puis lors d'un match contre Serpentard, elle avait fait une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres. Dès lors elle avait jugé qu'elle avait un motif suffisant pour haïr chacun de ces gamins vert et argent : en effet, il lui était depuis impossible de monter à plus de deux mètres sur un balai sans avoir un vertige monstrueux.

Cela dit, elle devait admettre que le match était plutôt bon quoique les supporters des Ballycastle Bats tous vêtus de noir étaient pour le moins flippants, songea-t-elle.

Elle observa Charlie, qui venait de saluer en hurlant un arrêt de Meaghan. Décidément, son sourire était vraiment étrange; pas déplaisant, mais étrange. Elle reporta son attention sur le match.

Dix minutes plus tard, au moment où Meaghan n'eut d'autre choix pour stopper un tir que de se pendre à son balai par les pieds, Kirley se serra en sursautant contre le bras musclé de Charlie. Sur son visage se peignit une expression de peur qu'elle jugea très convaincante lorsqu'il la regarda.

Et pendant que Meaghan renvoyait le souaffle eut lieu de premier baiser de Charlie Weasley et Kirley Duke.

* * *

**_Fin du premier chapitre qui est très, très court... je m'améliorerai pour la suite, promis ! Une petite review en partant, ce serait adorable (et comme vous êtes tous très gentils... hihi)... J'attends vos avis chers lecteurs :)  
Bye et merci d'avoir lu !_**


	2. Du joueur de Quidditch à l'être humain

**Hello !**

**Bon eh ben... voilà mon second chapitre, ça commence à prendre un peu forme (même si ça n'est pas franchement dynamique pour l'instant)... Merci à ceux qui ont lu...**

**Bonne Lecture ! :)**

* * *

**1er Septembre 1988, King's Cross...**

Elle poussait son chariot au milieu de la foule, le chat se débattant comme un pauvre diable dans sa cage. Agacée, Kirley se pencha vers lui tout en orientant ses pas en direction du mur entre les quais 9 et 10.

« - Si tu ne te calmes pas, je te jure que je te balance un sort de mutisme, crétin ! »

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à menacer son chat, le stress de la rentrée ne lui faisait vraiment pas de bien ! Néanmoins, Sid V. sembla comprendre puisqu'il se tint silencieusement assis dans sa cage, à la grande satisfaction de sa propriétaire.

On se bousculait partout autour d'elle, la gare était pleine à craquer de moldus à l'air pressé et énervé. Comme pour confirmer l'état d'esprit général du lieu, un homme en manteau gris qui tenait un attaché case marron lui adressa un regard noir après qu'elle lui ait roulé sur le pied. Elle tenta de lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse, mais l'homme était déjà parti. Raffermissant sa prise sur son chariot, elle avança d'un pas plus rapide pour échapper à la cohue des moldus.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut une ribambelle de rouquins qui se dirigeait vers le portail. Les deux parents paraissaient agités et particulièrement stressés de voir leurs enfants partir pour Poudlard; et Kirley se prit à sourire. Elle aurait aimé avoir une mère dans tous ses états à l'idée de ne pas la revoir avant Noël, mais ce matin comme chaque 1er septembre, elle était partie en lui laissant un post-it sur la porte de sa chambre.

Elle reconnut Bill Weasley, qui avait passé ses ASPICs l'année précédente et observait désormais ses frères avec un sourire un tantinet moqueur tout en parlant avec Percy. Juste devant lui, deux jumeaux apparemment très bruyants, et d'après ce qu'elle en voyait, très agités entouraient un autre gosse, roux également, qui avait l'air franchement déçu. Enfin, de l'autre côté du chariot familial, une fille, la seule, semblait poser des questions à Charlie qui lui tenait la main.

A nouveau, Kirley eut un sourire en le voyant tenter d'imiter l'air décontracté de Bill tout en répondant patiemment à la petite fille.

On était loin du redoutable et musclé Capitaine de Quidditch dont toutes les filles faciles de Poudlard parlaient...

**1er Septembre 1988, dans la Grande Salle, table des Gryffondors...**

Ils étaient attablés, attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux, Kirley à côté de lui. En face d'eux étaient assis ses amis Liam Connelly, Perry Heap et Enola Hill qui devait certainement partager le dortoir de Kirley. A la table des Serdaigle, il pouvait même apercevoir la meilleure amie de cette dernière, Felicity Briggs.

Charlie était depuis longtemps, très longtemps, habitué à la vulgarité latente de Liam; cependant lorsqu'en s'asseyant il avait demandé en regardant Kirley « Dis, tu me la prêtes ? », ses yeux s'étaient véritablement agrandis sous le choc. Perry, garçon gentleman et raffiné s'il en était, s'empressa de lui signifier à quel point il était rustre et répugnant, ce qui ne parut pas atteindre l'irlandais le moins du monde. Aussi Kirley avait annoncé la couleur en s'adressant directement à l'ignoble pourceau qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Calée contre lui, sa longue tresse passée par-dessus l'épaule et une petite étincelle perverse dans le regard, sa petite amie avait ajouté :

« - Connelly, rentres ça dans ta stupide tête de batteur, je ne suis pas un Cognard et je ne passe pas de batte en batte. Clair ? »

Charlie avait aussitôt explosé de rire tant pour saluer la répartie que devant le visage déconfit de son ami. Perry, que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, haussa un sourcil pendant qu'à ses côtés Enola marmonna quelque chose dont les seuls mots intelligibles furent « Sport de Barbares ».

Enfin, une fille qui ne taxait pas le Quidditch d'activité sans intérêt. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'elle se chamaillait avec Liam au sujet de sa « stupide tête de batteur » tout en jouant avec le bout de sa tresse. Elle avait un petit air à la fois moqueur et espiègle, prenant plaisir à provoquer son adversaire; elle le pointa du bout de la tresse et tenta de lui prouver par a+b qu'il était rustre et sans dignité. Puis sans prévenir elle se tourna vers le gamin qui était à côté d'elle et s'adressa à lui : « Pourquoi tous les batteurs sont-ils des idiots finis ? Hein ? ». Perry lui-même observait la scène avec un petit sourire, ravi de voir Liam se renfrogner.

A cet instant, ôtant au gamin la lourde tâche de répondre, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur les Première Années, Fred et George en tête. Les jumeaux ne semblaient pas impressionnés outre-mesure par les dimensions de la pièce ou à l'idée d'être répartis, pas plus que par le plafond magique. Leur arrivée tira à Kirley un sourire carnassier, qui tira lui-même l'un de ses fameux sourires à Charlie.

On était loin de la jolie fille calme et douce qu'il s'était imaginé pendant les vacances après le match...

**1er Septembre 1988, Dortoir des filles de Sixième année de Gryffondor...**

Les lits étaient faits et les affaires déjà rangées par les elfes. Kirley caressait distraitement son chat, allongée sur son lit les pieds vers l'oreiller pendant qu'Enola terminait de fixer des photos sur le bout de mur entre les rideaux de son baldaquin, à grands renforts de Sorts de Glue.

Les autres filles du dortoir étaient toujours dans la Salle Commune, ce qui conférait à la pièce un calme pour le moins rare.

« - Alors, Charlie ?

- Quoi Charlie ? Demanda Kirley, une patacitrouille dans la bouche.

- Ben... ça va ? L'amour, l'innocence et le bonheur, tout ça ? C'est fou ce que vous allez bien ensembles ! »

Kirley faillit avaler sa friandise de travers en s'empêchant de rire au babillage de sa camarade de chambrée. Elle appréciait bien sûr Enola, qu'elle tenait pour une fille plus que généreuse et agréable (bien que totalement réfractaire à la beauté du noble Sport), mais parfois, elle avait des idées...

Elle l'observa s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Elle avait des cheveux bruns vaguement ondulés et des yeux très foncés dont la pupille se confondait presque avec l'iris. Plutôt grande et mince, elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Kirley choisit d'éluder la question.

« - Et toi, Liam ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! S'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. Liam est un rustre et je me demande encore qu'est-ce qui pompe le sang dans ses artères puisqu'en six en je ne lui ai encore pas trouvé de coeur !

- Hum... Perry alors ? Relança Kirley pas convaincue.

- Non. Et tu ne m'as répondu jeune fille... »

Enola accompagna sa phrase d'un regard sévère de maman à qui l'on vient de dérober deux gallions, et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur à son agencement de photos.

Soupirant, Kirley arrêta de caresser le chat pour tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice, et répondit :

« - Tu réalises que nous avons seize ans et que nous sortons ensembles juste pour avoir quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Enfin, ils n'étaient que des adolescents et il ne servait à rien de se cacher la vérité : l'amour à seize ans, Kirley n'y croyait pas le moins du monde.

« - Ooh... lâcha Enola en penchant la tête sur le côté, sceptique. Et tu réalises que tu es en train de proférer un énorme mensonge, _n'est ce pas_ ? »

**1er Septembre 1988, Salle Commune de Gryffondor...**

Les filles étaient montées dans leur dortoir depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, pourtant Charlie avait encore l'impression de voir le sourire moqueur de Kirley lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'aller se reposer pour sa longue journée du lendemain.

A peine trente secondes après leur départ, Liam était monté debout sur une table et avait entamé un speech moralisateur sur « l'insolence de la copine de Charlie Weasley ».

Perry regardait la scène, un sourcil soulevé en signe de mépris envers l'énergumène, tandis que Charlie se tenait avachi sur un fauteuil et ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

« - Weasley, pitié, trouves en une autre ! Elle m'a traité d'idiot fini ! »

La fin du plaidoyer de son ami (pourquoi diable était-il ami avec ce type ?) tira un sourire un principal concerné. S'installant encore un peu moins dignement au fond de son fauteuil, il se borna à regarder le plafond.

« - Elle a insulté les batteurs ! Tu te rends compte Weasley ? »

Un soupir excédé de Perry obligea Charlie à revenir sur terre et à répondre à Liam.

« - Liam, tu l'avais cherché, c'était vulgaire et déplacé. Et quitte à avoir une copine autant que ce soit une qui te tienne un minimum tête, comme ça tu t'engueuleras avec elle plutôt que de me prendre la tête. » Finit-il en souriant, remarquant l'air outré de son batteur vedette.

Mais contre toute attente, et pour tout au plus la troisième fois de la journée, ce fut Perry qui répondit, le troisième acolyte étant bien trop vexé pour adresser la parole à son Capitaine.

« - Tu ne sors pas avec elle juste pour avoir la paix tout de même ? » Demanda-t-il, indigné.

* * *

**_Voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé... Des avis ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiit... une petite review ça ne coûte pas grand chose..._**

**_Bye !_**


	3. Quand le Souaffle est dans ton camp

**Hello ! Alors, au programme dans ce chapitre le tout début des évènements avec en particulier l'intervention de personnages plus objectifs et extérieurs. En d'autres termes, je suis consciente qu'il ne se passe encore pas grand chose mais ça va arriver vite, avec un passage très important pour le Noël de nos chers tourtereaux (qui sera déclenché pas plus tard qu'au prochain chapitre). Voilà, pour les rares personnes qui prennent la peine de lire ce genre de blabla, la suite du programme...**

**_RAR_**

**_Marie :_****_ Ca s'écrit "hâte" ;p Et suis absolument ravie que ça te plaise, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça encourage un auteur ! Donc un grand merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_**

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

* * *

**31 Octobre 1988, Deuxième étage...**

Felicity Briggs était une fille patiente. Loin d'être idiote, pas foncièrement moche, peut-être pas la plus drôle mais pas dénuée d'humour, et assez ouverte d'esprit. Mais avant tout, elle se définissait comme quelqu'un de patient. Et elle avait pour amie la plus proche la seule fille au monde capable d'entamer sa belle patience.

Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant très exactement et sans erreur possible quinze minutes et quarante-quatre secondes qu'elle attendait devant les toilettes. Rusard faisait sa ronde dans ce couloir et commençait même à lui loucher dessus avec une expression suspicieuse. Personne ne regardait une Serdaigle avec une expression suspicieuse ! Personne ne LA regardait avec une tête pareille ! Elle était sur le point de s'énerver...

Comme une fleur, Kirley sortit des toilettes sans prêter attention aux ricanements de Mimi Geignarde.

« - Cette nana est une cinglée... diagnostiqua-t-elle avec la tête du médecin qui annonce le pire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de traverser la porte pour m'énerver, j'y retournerai après le repas.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es même pas soulagée là ? »

Kirley la regarda avec une moue dégoûtée en lâcha un « bah non » sur le ton de l'évidence.

Felicity se sentit sur le point d'imploser, mais comme d'habitude, elle se contenta de soupirer. Pourtant (comme toujours) elle aurait eu des motifs : Kirley l'avait boudée pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie parce qu'elle avait osé dire que, peut être, _hypothétiquement_, espionner Charlie du coin de l'oeil pendant un cours où tout le monde dormait signifiait peut être qu'elle l'appréciait. Puis prise d'une très, très urgente envie à la sortie et arrêtant immédiatement de bouder, elle l'avait entraînée en courant jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, et l'avait fait attendre pendant un quart d'heure.

C'était dans ce genre d'instants que Felicity devenait encore un peu plus certaine que si elle avait dut être dans le même dortoir que son amie, l'une des deux n'y aurait pas survécu –elle ne remercierait jamais assez le Choixpeau de l'avoir expédiée à Serdaigle. La jeune fille se promit de dire à Enola Hill combien elle l'admirait la prochaine fois qu'elle la croiserait à la sortie du cours d'Arithmancie. Par ailleurs depuis le début de l'année, elle se demandait si Charlie Weasley n'avait pas encore découvert le côté… puéril (certainement d de sa petite amie, ou s'il en faisait simplement son oeuvre de charité.

**31 Octobre 1988, Salle Commune de Gryffondor...**

Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables de la pièce, un de ces fauteuils tacitement réservés aux plus âgés et qu'aucun derrière en dessous de la cinquième année n'avait jamais effleuré. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Kirley aujourd'hui car la plupart des cours avaient été communs avec les Serdaigles et elle était restée avec Felicity Briggs.

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment vexée, après tout elle ne connaissait pas sa camarade de dortoir plus qu'une autre. Mais elle s'était habituée à ses blagues qui égayaient les leçons -l'Histoire de la Magie à côté de Perry avait été d'un ennui mortel.

Elle avait donc espéré passer un peu de temps avec elle en cette soirée d'Halloween, se préparer entre filles à la petite fête qui se déroulait désormais sous ses yeux dans la Salle Commune. Le poste de RITM marchait à plein régime et tout le monde discutait joyeusement -ou draguait si on choisissait d'observer Liam. Et plus que jamais, se sentant ridicule dans sa robe de satin noir, Enola comprenait pourquoi lu à l'envers, son prénom donnait « Alone ».

Puis, la sortant de sa tragédie grecque intérieure, quelque chose attira son regard au travers de la petite foule des Gryffondors qui bavardaient. Kirley, dans une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu profond à laquelle elle avait ajouté une ceinture, se tenait à moins de quelques centimètres de Charlie. Rien d'exceptionnel bien sûr, et elle était habituée à les voir ensembles, si bien accordés que si elle n'avait été amie avec eux elle crèverait de jalousie. (Et dire que ces deux têtes de Troll ne voyaient rien !). Mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas en train de se taquiner au point de se vexer l'un l'autre. Kirley fixait l'ouverture de la chemise de Charlie et ce dernier observait ostensiblement son décolleté. Dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle de passion tandis qu'ils parlaient. Enola se pelotonna confortablement dans son fauteuil et se mit à les observer en écarquillant les yeux.

Occupée à imaginer leur conversation à grand renfort de phrases romantiques cliché qu'elle avait vues dans cette petite boite à images moldue, Enola ne vit pas Charlie arriver vers elle, souriant et détendu. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence, Enola mit immédiatement son cerveau en mode Détective :

« - Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Bravo Sherlock, très discret... songea-t-elle. Néanmoins Charlie répondit, surpris.

« - Ben... du premier match de la Coupe du Monde, demain... »

A la seconde où il prononça ces mots, Enola put presque sentir son visage se décomposer. Donc il parlait à sa petite amie, mais l'étincelle amoureuse de son regard était dédiée au Quidditch. Ce garçon ne tournait pas rond. Soit Kirley n'avait pas encore compris que celui qu'elle prenait pour son occupation d'inter-cours était un obsessionnel, soit elle en avait simplement fait son oeuvre de charité.

**31 Octobre 1988, à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune...**

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons faute de sièges libres, Kirley se balançait distraitement au rythme de la musique. Elle écoutait la chanson qui résonnait dans la pièce seule sur la marche d'escalier, sentant ses yeux se fermer tous seuls alors qu'elle observait le ciel à travers les carreaux.

Charlie discutait avec Enola de l'autre côté de la pièce, Liam était dans un coin avec une fille dont Kirley préférait ignorer l'âge et Perry était déjà monté se coucher.

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille se sentait terriblement seule, chose dont elle avait grâce à Charlie perdu l'habitude. Le menton sur les genoux, elle se mit à l'observer converser avec sa camarade.

Ses cheveux roux plus mal peignés que jamais et son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se surprit même pas en se rendant compte qu'elle le trouvait plutôt beau –après tout, c'était Charlie Weasley, la vedette sportive de Gryffondor. A côté de lui Enola arborait une mine triste et misérable absolument pas en accord avec la joie ambiante.

C'est alors que Kirley ressentit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que Meaghan avait eu son premier balai. Charlie, très certainement plein de bonne volonté et voulant sans nul doute remonter le moral de son amie, colla un bisou qu'elle imagina sonore et très peu distingué sur la joue d'Enola. Et en cet instant, Kirley fut jalouse. Pas énormément, bien sûr, mais tout de même… un peu. Adolescent plein d'hormones ou pas, c'était tout de même avec elle qu'il sortait ! Qu'il soit question d'amour ou non, ça ne changeait rien.

Ressentant immédiatement le besoin de lui rappeler son existence, elle se dirigea vers lui en slalomant entre les groupes de Gryffondors qui remplissaient la pièce. Une fois arrivée, elle accorda un sourire amical à Enola et embrassa Charlie avant d'aller se coucher avec le seul regret qu'il ne soit pas lui-même venu vers elle.

**1er Novembre 1988, Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor...**

Seul le mot bordel était à même de décrire l'état de la chambre, dont Liam et Charlie étaient en grande partie responsable. En fait une seule zone résistait vaillamment au laisser aller général; celle du baldaquin de Perry.

Le dortoir était actuellement le lieu d'un concert de ronflements tous plus bruyants et sonores les uns que les autres et seul Charlie résistait au sommeil. Allongé sur le dos et les mains sous la nuque, caché derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit, ses yeux restaient résolument grands ouverts. Il avait passé une excellent soirée et n'était monté se coucher que lorsque McGonnagall, furieuse, les y avait tous obligés. Enola avait passé son temps à tenter de lui faire avouer un quelconque amour profond pour Kirley – Foutaises !

Puis elle était arrivée vers eux pour à peine trente secondes durant lesquelles il aurait pu totalement ignorer la présence de son amie si son sourire moqueur n'avait été gravé dans son esprit. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs largement payé sa fiole en le voyant observer Kirley de dos qui montait dans son dortoir.

Brisant le calme ronflant du dortoir, Liam lâche un « Fils de Cognard ! » dans son sommeil de bienheureux et Charlie laissa s'étaler sur ses lèvres un sourire absent. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir, simplement heureux qu'elle soit venue vers lui d'elle-même.

* * *

******_TADAAAM... donc bien sûr j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire... et aussi de prendre celui de me laisser une petite revieeeeew ?_**

******_Haem bref. Pour ceux qui continueront de suivre cette fic, au prochain épisode le premier match de Quidditch de Gryffondor et une Kirley très philosophe... (ça promet n'est ce pas ?)_**

******_Bye !_**


	4. Un peu de FairPlay, s'il vous plait

**TADAAA... longue absence (enfin quand même pas trop si ?), mais chapitre plus long que les précédents... ça rattrape non ? Au programme une preuve du manque de technique d'approche féminine de Charlie, un premier contact avec Fred et George pour Kirley, un match de Quidditch qui passe inaperçu et une invitation...(yupee !)**

**Merci aux revieweuses(eurs ?) et à ceux qui m'ajoutent en Story Alert ou dans leur favoris, ça fait extrêmement plaisir.**

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

**6 Novembre 1988, Terrain de Quidditch...**

En cette matinée la brume anglaise recouvrait tout le stade de Poudlard. Au sommet des gradins était assise une silhouette indistincte, visiblement engoncée jusqu'aux yeux dans sa cape fourrée.

Kirley, le nez dans son écharpe en laine, regardait l'horizon... en théorie, puisqu'on n'y voyait guère à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Elle se tenait là depuis facilement une heure et songeait à tout et rien à la fois. Mais le temps commençait à avoir raison de ses rêveries et même ses pulsions philosophiques ne parvenaient plus à l'éloigner de la réalité de la température. Et Merlin en soit témoin, elle se gelait les fesses !

Elle restait cependant imperturbable, les yeux fixés sur la brume sans trop savoir pourquoi. La veille, l'équipe de Meaghan avait perdu un match très important et sa mère risquait d'en faire une maladie... probablement une cirrhose au vu de la dose d'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait par nuit. Kirley sourit faiblement en formulant ce léger trait d'humour pour le moins glauque dans son esprit.

Non, elle allait simplement se mettre à envoyer des lettres d'injures au club et peut être que cette fois ci serait la bonne, elle se retrouverait devant le Conseil des Jeux et Sports Magiques, voire même le Magenmagot, selon la vulgarité des missives. En plein élan de défaitisme fataliste, Kirley alla même jusqu'à songer que Meaghan allait l'en tenir pour responsable.

Se secouant soudainement mentalement, elle se détourna de la Forêt noyée par le brouillard pour regarder fixement le stade non moins recouvert de brume. Cet après-midi devait se jouer le premier match de Gryffondor, et comme d'habitude Kirley aurait donné beaucoup pour y participer. Mais elle se contenterait de l'observer depuis les gradins entourée d'ignares qui, sans apprécier la beauté du Noble Sport, braillaient des insultes à l'équipe adverse, ignorant volontairement le sens du mot fair-play et sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que de la victoire. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de découragement devant l'évidente négativité de son humeur.

Elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas être jalouse de Charlie, Capitaine de l'équipe qui allait plus que tout se faire plaisir et en prime être adulé de tout le monde en cas de -probable- victoire.

**6 Novembre 1988, Dans les couloirs menant au Stade...**

Il avait répété à ses coéquipiers toute la semaine durant qu'aucun match n'était gagné d'avance, que leur prétention le consternait et que leur orgueil les perdrait -ce qui lui avait valu un peu de silence vexé de la part de Liam. Lui-même ne parvenait cependant pas à se sentir menacé par l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui, pour valeureuse qu'elle soit, gagnait rarement.

Il arpentait donc le couloir des vestiaires d'un pas détendu sans franchement s'inquiéter du match qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même.

C'était Felicity qui lui avait dit que Kirley était certainement au Stade. Une lettre pour elle était arrivé et par la force des choses il s'était senti obligé de la lui apporter, décision peut être un tantinet motivée par le fait que le piaf s'était écrasé dans ses oeufs brouillés. Charlie sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres en se remémorant le visage d'Enola lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il lui apportait sa lettre; un mélange d'adoration romantique et de « j'ai raison, c'est la femme de ta vie » assez pathétique en définitive. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il subissait ses regards éloquents dès qu'il avait le maleur d'adresser ne serait-ce qu'une sourire à sa petite amie.

Toujours était-il qu'elle était bien là, assise dans les gradins, enfoncée dans sa cape jusqu'au nez. Charlie grimpa les marches en bois quatre à quatre, se sentant comme étranger au stade. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'observer assis dans les gradins depuis la Première année.

Il s'assit juste derrière Kirley et lui mit -avec une délicatesse toute masculine- la lettre sous le nez sans décrocher autre chose qu'un vague grognement peu engageant.

Il continua d'observer le paysage pendant un moment, suffisamment long pour qu'il commence à avoir si froid aux oreilles qu'il ne put plus les sentir. Ce fut un sanglot étouffé à sa gauche qui le tira de ses songes sur son absence d'oreilles -quoique cette absence puisse s'avérer problématique. Fort attentionné qu'il était, Charlie se rapprocha un peu tandis que l'anesthésie par le froid atteignait ses joues.

« - Kir-ley ? Tu...ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en articulant exagérément -il devait paraître particulièrement ridicule et remercia sa petite amie d'avoir choisi un coin tranquille- pour tenter se sentir sa lèvre supérieure bouger.

C'était pour ce genre de situation qu'on pouvait dire que Charlie Weasley n'y connaissait rien aux filles, et pire que tout, ne savait pas s'y prendre. Mais alors pas du tout, et ce trait de sa personnalité avait étrangement tendance à s'accentuer lorsqu'il était sur le point de se transformer en bâtonnet de glace. Après un reniflement des plus attrayants, Kirley lui ôta la lourde tâche de la réconforter et demanda en levant ses yeux rougis vers les nuages :

« - Parles moi de tes frères. Tu...-elle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot- tu t'entends bien avec eux ? »

Le froid atteignant le cerveau de Charlie et trop content d'avoir de quoi parler, il répondit en se frottant la nuque avec la main qui n'était pas posée sur l'épaule de Kirley dans une piètre tentative de réconfort.

« - Ben...y'a surtout Bill en fait, on est les plus vieux... et puis Percy est un abruti et après Fred a George puis les autres sont plus petits. Donc moi, j'ai Bill. C'est... c'est un peu dommage de ne le voir qu'en vacances, il y a moins de trucs à faire quand ma mère est dans les parages...Et...ben voilà. »

Quelques larmes et reniflements avaient ponctué le maladroit monologue que Charlie lui-même jugea -après coup- assez peu représentatif de ses frères et de sa relation avec Bill tout en étant prodigieusement pathétique. Pour couper court à son rougissement qui pointait son nez -il le savait, à défaut de le sentir monter sur ses joues frigorifiées, il demanda maladroitement :

« - Et... et toi, tu as une soeur non ? Co-comment tu t'entends avec elle ? »

Après deux ou trois nouveaux sanglots, Kirley s'affaissa contre son torse et lui tendit la lettre en enfonçant à nouveau son visage larmoyant dans son écharpe. Sans trop de motivation, Charlie se plongea dans la missive.

_Kirley,_

_Comme tu le sais sûrement nous venons de perdre un match. Bien sûr en plus des reproches de l'entraineur j'ai eu droit à une lettre dont même le papier sentait l'alcool de la part de notre mère. Soit. Seulement le club en a reçu au moins trois, joliment garnies d'insultes.  
Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit de la surveiller ? De faire attention tout particulièrement à ce style de problèmes ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne peux pas être partout, j'ai une carrière à gérer !_

_Débrouilles toi pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, où tu trouveras l'argent qui te permet de payer tes fournitures ailleurs que sur mon compte la prochaine fois._

_Ta soeur,_

_Meaghan._

_P-S : Je ne viendrai pas à Noël._

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais comme ne cessait de lui répéter Bill, il tombait toujours à côté de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il prit donc le parti de se taire et de resserrer ses bras autour du tas de tissus fourré qu'était devenu Kirley et d'attendre que les sanglots qui agitaient son corps se calment.

**6 Novembre 1988, Dans les Gradins cette fois remplis...**

Kirley n'avait bougé de sa place que pour aller manger un peu, et était revenue attendre le match. Elle était par conséquent l'une des premières spectatrices arrivées et les places libres côté Gryffondor foisonnaient partout autour d'elle.

Mais non, bien sûr, c'était à côté d'elle qu'ils avaient élu domicile pour le temps que durerait le match et malgré toute l'hypocrisie dont elle était capable, Kirley ne parvenait pas à paraître heureuse de ce fait. Les gradins commençant cependant à se remplir, elle choisit de les ignorer le plus possible. Travail surhumain.

Les joueurs avaient à peine posé le pied sur la pelouse spongieuse et gorgée d'eau du terrain que le petit crétin roux situé à sa gauche commençait à parler.

« - Alors, fière de son petit Charlie-Chéri ?

- Trouves quelque chose de moins stupide à dire et je te répondrai peut être. » Grogna-t-elle en retour, pendant que le petit crétin roux identique à l'autre situé à sa droite riait de son acolyte.

Bruyants au possible et se parlant derrière son dos alors que le match commençait, les jumeaux épuisèrent très rapidement sa réserve -déjà mince- de patience. Commentant tout en dépit du bon sens avec un enthousiasme fatiguant, et jugeant peu discrètement de la qualité de chacun des joueurs, ils obligèrent Kirley à intervenir dans leur tapage au moment où après à peine dix minutes de jeu, le petit Gardien de Gryffondor prit un Cognard en pleine tête et se retrouva au sol. Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour le gamin de Troisième année, les deux idiots étaient l'illustration parfaite de l'expression « morts de rire ».

« - La ferme, les débiles ! Ce gosse joue son premier match !

- Oooooooh... la petite amie de Charlie-Chéri s'éneeeeerve ! » Reçut-elle en retour de celui de gauche, d'une voix terriblement similaire à celle de Peeves.

Enervée et désireuse de se concentrer sur la partie, elle siffla au gosse la tirade la plus menaçante qu'il entendrait jusqu'à la première Beuglante de sa mère.

« - Espèce de petit débile présomptueux, les fesses sur un balais tu serais incapable de te tenir devant ces anneaux sans te pisser dessus à l'arrivée d'un joueur alors je te conseille de fermer ton clapet ! Et au passage de me témoigner un peu plus de respect parce que je t'assure que Charlie-Chéri ou non, je n'hésiterai pas à te filer en pâture au Calamar Géant du lac si tu me parles comme ça encore une fois ! Et maintenant j'aimerais me concentrer sur le match. »

Les deux gosses la regardèrent avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'une Bavboule et se tinrent cois pendant... quelques secondes au moins.

« - Tu...aimes vraiment le Quidditch ? Tu t'y connais ? Demanda l'autre, voulant apparemment racheter son frère.

- Hum. Grogna Kirley en guise de réponse.

- Tu ne joues pas ? Insista-t-il.

- Si, c'est pour ça que je suis dans les gradins ! Mêles toi de tes hippogriffes. »

Elle crut le calme enfin arrivé autour d'elle et réussit à saisir un instant du match. Qui malheureusement pour elle se trouva être le dernier : Charlie était sur le point de refermer sa main sur le Vif d'Or.

Mais même ce moment crucial fut gâché par les deux jumeaux qui tentèrent une réconciliation :

« - Moi c'est Fred, lâcha celui de gauche.

- Et moi George, renchérit l'autre.

- Vous ferez d'excellents batteurs. Répondit Kirley en les jaugeant du regard.

- Ah bon ? Tu... tu crois ? Braillèrent-ils en choeur, leurs oreilles rougissant de plaisir.

- Les bon Batteurs sont toujours au moins aussi cons que leurs Cognards. » Maugréa-t-elle.

Sur ces douces paroles, Kirley se leva pour rejoindre l'équipe de sa maison, fièrement victorieuse. Elle arriva près de Charlie -qui tenait encore le Vif dans la main- et Liam en même temps qu'Enola. Elle adressa à son petit ami un pauvre sourire et lâcha rapidement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin.

« - Tu... tu pourrais venir chez moi quelques jours après Noël... »

* * *

**_Eh ben... Voilà. Au prochain chapitre un peu de musique et un probablement retour au front d'Enola et Felicity ainsi qu'un POV Liam (une première, 'tention !)..._**

**_D'ici là, un peu d'encouragement... review ? Commentaires ? Avis ? ... N'est pas de refus !_**

**_Bye !_**


	5. Après la Victoire

**Hi ! Cinquième chapitre en ligne, nice ! Dans ce chapitre donc, des réactions à propos de l'humeur de nos chers tourtereaux à l'approche des vacances de Noël (devinez ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapiiiiitre)...  
_Précision supplémentaire : la chanson chantée par Kirley est un énorme anachronisme puisqu'elle est sortie en 2006, il s'agit de "Charlie" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, vous comprendrez que c'était atrocement tentant de la mettre quelque part !_**

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

**10 décembre 1988, Dortoir des filles de 6ème année de Serdaigle...**

Felicity était l'amie de Kirley, par conséquent elle ne désirait que son bonheur -et de temps en temps que quelqu'un lui botte les fesses-, et sa bonne humeur la remplissait en général de joie.

Mais ça, c'était trop, ça ne lui allait pas du tout, il fallait que ça cesse. Kirley se baladait partout tellement joyeuse qu'elle semblait sur le point de sautiller et avec un sourire bienheureux collé au visage si permanent qu'au début Felicity s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas subi un sort d'abrutissement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et allez savoir, peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait même pas, il fallait juste que ça cesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de subir ses cours de sortilège et d'arithmancie à côté d'une Kirley en train de chantonner des chansons niaises et de gribouiller les coins de ses feuilles avec un air gaga.

Mais elle avait déjà essayé de lui parler, compréhensive et préparée au pire, elle avait tout de même essayé de la faire parler mais elle s'était heurtée à la seule configuration à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : un refus.

Enfin pas exactement, Kirley s'était plutôt échappée en prétextant joyeusement que l'approche des vacances la ravissait.

C'était faux et Felicity le savait parfaitement, Kirley détestait les vacances et le fait que Noël tombe au milieu de celles-ci n'arrangeait rien puisqu'elle n'avait jamais de cadeau que d'elle et de sa soeur et qu'elle passait cette fête seule dans l'appartement pendant que sa mère dormait.

Cette bonne humeur agaçante n'était donc absolument pas normale.

**10 décembre 1988, dortoir des filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor...**

_Tell my story, Charlie's making me, Charlie's me smile Oooh..._

Assise sur son lit, Enola observait calmement Kirley refaire le sien avec force de chansons et gigotements. C'est seulement en prêtant l'oreille aux paroles qu'elle intervint, allant se poster sur le lit de sa camarade pour obtenir son attention. Debout sur le baldaquin à moitié fait, elle gronda :

« - C'est quoi cette chanson ?

Hein ? Oh rien, je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendue elle me reste en tête. »

Répondit Kirley en haussant les épaules, abandonnant son oeuvre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Cette fichue manie de chantonner agaçait Enola au plus haut point et pourtant elle était une fille plus connue pour sa gentillesse que pour ses crises de nerfs. Mais le matin, elle était réveillée par Kirley qui chantait, le midi elle montait changer les livres de son sac accompagnée par Kirley qui chantait, et le soir quand elle s'endormait elle était à nouveau en face de Kirley qui chantait et tous les rideaux de baldaquins du monde ne pouvaient y faire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, elle aurait dû se taire à propos de Charlie et elle, parce que désormais ils s'étaient certainement rendus compte qu'ils étaient parfaits ensembles et la période dite « Lune de Miel » leur montait à la tête. C'était malin !

En tout cas c'était certain, cette bonne humeur agaçante venait de Charlie.

**10 décembre 1988, Dortoir des garçons de 6ème année de Gryffondor...**

Ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine entière déjà qu'il était content à la fin des entraînements de Quidditch alors qu'il aurait dû leur hurler dessus, qu'il travaillait à peu près autant que Perry, et chose hautement improbable, qu'il rigolait à ses blagues.  
Liam Connelly était beaucoup de choses, entre autres obsédé, mais il n'était pas dupe. Certes, il était un lourd, un gros lourd même, un hyperactif fatigant et exaspérant, un débile congénital, un fou furieux, un crétin profond. Chacun son opinion, mais il était aussi assez attentif à ses amis contrairement à ce qu'Enola racontait -il savait exactement combien de kilos elle avait pris pendant les vacances, juste assez pour passer à la taille de chemises supérieure- et il connaissait Charlie. Et le Charlie qu'il connaissait ne rigolait jamais à ses blagues, d'ailleurs personne ne le faisait à vrai dire.

Mais encore, ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, loin de là, et c'était bien pour ça que Liam commençait à vraiment se poser des questions. Ca faisait avant tout une semaine que Charlie avait fait de son baldaquin la deuxième zone non-atteinte par le bordel ambiant du dortoir. Et ça, ça tenait du surréalisme, même chez les sorciers. Sur une échelle de l'improbable, le rangement de dortoir se situait à peu près au même niveau qu'un strip-tease de McGonnagall, dans l'esprit de Liam.

Le problème était même très sérieux, il venait de fouiller tout l'espace qu'utilisait habituellement son Capitaine, rien ne trainait. Pas de chaussettes sous le lit, de caleçon sur le cadre du baldaquin, ni même de livres éparpillés sur le sol. Tout était rangé à sa place théorique, le tiroir de sa table de nuit était même organisé, il n'était plus cette poubelle à papiers de Chocogrenouilles non, tout était empilé parfaitement au millimètre près.

Il se levait même le matin parfaitement en forme, ne trainait plus, sortait presque du lit comme il sortait de la salle de bains.

Ca n'allait pas, il y avait un problème et le problème c'était cette foutue _fille_. Liam le lui avait toujours dit, une fille c'est comme un caleçon, tu l'utilises, si besoin plusieurs fois et tu le balances jusqu'à la prochaine utilisation éventuelle. Mais non, Charlie restait avec celle ci -non qu'il en ait eu beaucoup d'autres : s'il ne l'avait pas vu se changer plusieurs fois, Liam l'aurait cru asexué- et elle était en train de le transformer en monstrueux parfait Serdaigle.

Liam était catégorique. Cette bonne humeur agaçante était de la faute de Kirley Duke.

**10 décembre 1988, Salle Commune de Gryffondor...**

Il avait accepté pour ne plus avoir Liam sur le dos et malgré lui, il devait bien admettre que pour une fois, il ne désapprouvait pas totalement. Il était même relativement d'accord parce que voir Charlie s'agiter dans tous les sens pour ranger ses affaires le fatiguait et qu'écouter Enola se plaindre était du temps pris sur ses lectures.

Perry Heap était donc dans un coin de la Salle Commune, caché derrière un palpitant roman policier sur un gobelin tueur du dix-septième siècle qu'il lui coûtait de dédaigner, puisqu'il était supposé espionner Charlie et Kirley.

Ils étaient sur le canapé en face du feu, une des places les plus convoitées de la pièce à vrai dire, et malgré le côté peu reluisant de la chose, force était de dire que les Première années avaient rarement l'occasion d'y poser les fesses. Kirley était adossée à Charlie les jambes étendues sur le sofa et fait étrange, ils semblaient travailler.

Elle était en train de parler en agitant doucement la tête calée sur l'épaule de Charlie, qui lui se grattait le crâne avec le bout de sa plume tout en parlant également, sans qu'aucun ne semble vraiment écouter l'autre.

Curieux, Perry abandonna totalement -non sans regrets- son livre et s'approcha d'eux, c'est alors qu'il comprit.

Ils étaient en train de chantonner, raison pour laquelle Kirley agitait la tête de cette façon. Liam avait peut-être raison après tout, pourtant il lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre. Mais cet excès de bonne humeur était horriblement déprimant pour eux tous. Ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute à _elle_, mais qu'importe, il fallait que ça cesse, c'était insupportable. Bientôt, ils allaient se balader main dans la main en sautillant dans les couloirs que ça n'aurait certainement étonné personne.

Même si la préoccupation principale de Liam dans cette histoire était le prochain match de quidditch après les vacances -il allait falloir faire un excellent score, Serpentard avait écrasé Serdaigle-, Perry se posait réellement des questions. Quelque chose s'était forcément passé et il savait même quand. Il avait certainement été le seul à remarquer que Kirley avait dit quelque chose à l'oreille du Capitaine après la victoire contre Poufsouffle.

Perry en était certain, cette bonne humeur agaçante venait de ce qu'elle lui avait soufflé, quoi que cela puisse être.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et avec un peu de chance, rendez vous à la prochaine publication pour (enfin) ce Noël...Je n'en dis pas plus :)_**

**_En attendant, les review sont plus que bienvenues, je suppose que vous savez à quel point ca encourage !_**

**_Merci et Bye !_**


	6. But !

**/!\ ANNONCE IMPORTANTE /!\**

**Une idée a germé dans mon cerveau cette semaine, je pense terminer cette fiction plus rapidement que prévu (il en ira de même pour mon autre fic en cours), mais ne vous affolez pas car cela cache une grande nouvelle. J'avais au départ prévu dans... quelques chapitres une ellipse qui nous amènerait au Post-Poudlard de nos héros puisque leur histoire se trouve être très longue (Charlie est un peu lent, il faut le savoir) mais depuis mon inscription sur LiveJournal, l'univers dans lequel gravitent Kirley, Charlie, Siam et Olivier (Ainsi que d'autres OC exclusifs qui ne sont présents que dans mes publications LJ, dont le lien est sur mon profil , je vous conseille donc d'aller y faire un tour) s'est développé.**

**J'ai donc songé qu'en terminant cette fic plus tôt que prévu, je pourrais insérer sa suite (et fin ?) dans une autre, regroupant tous ces personnages et les différents liens plus ou moins complexes qui les réunissent, plutôt que de tous les séparer dans différentes fictions. Ainsi, la vie future de Kirley et Charlie, Siam et Olivier ou encore Grace Gray, Angelina et George, serait dans une seule "oeuvre". Mais bien sûr pour mettre cela en place il me faut tout de même l'opinion de mes lecteurs. Que pensez vous donc de ce projet ?**

**J'ai un grand besoin de vos avis, un grand merci d'avance à ceux qui me le donneront.**

_Maintenant donc, la suite de la fiction que nous intéresse pour l'instant, avec le très attendu chapitre de NOEL !(haha)_

**_ BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

**25 Décembre 1988, Bristol...**

En ce beau matin de Noël, Kirley Duke était allongée sur le sofa miteux du salon maternel, les pieds croisés sur l'accoudoir et une bièreaubeurre à la main. Sa mère dormait, comme toujours et ne devait même pas savoir quel jour de l'année on était, ni même que sa fille était rentrée de Poudlard. Le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu était en fait celui de Meaghan : une anthologie de l'équipe de Portree, le genre de bouquins qu'elle avait certainement eu gratuitement.

Mais Kirley n'était pas spécialement triste, des comptines de Noël parvenaient à ses oreilles depuis le lecteur CD de sa chambre et elle comptait bien traînasser sur son canapé avec sa bièreaubeurre et une réserve impressionnante de Fizwizbiz à portée de main. Par intermittences, les bonbons agissaient et la surélevaient de quelques centimètres, et elle s'amusait suffisamment à essayer de combiner les effets de Gnomes au Poivre et des Bulles Baveuses, suspendue juste au-dessus du sofa.

Mais la source de sa bonne humeur ne situait pas uniquement dans ce petit jeu toutefois très prenant. Non, elle venait en revanche -et même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde et encore moins à Enola- d'une lettre reçue aux aurores.

**25 Décembre 1988, Le Terrier...**

Tout était parfait, la lettre était partie dans la nuit et Errol revenu juste à temps pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence, un vrai prodige pour le pauvre animal.

Depuis qu'il était au courant -comment ne pas l'être alors qu'ils partageaient un chambre-, Bill avait arrêté de se moquer de lui, mais le contemplait en revanche avec un intérêt presque scientifique non moins agaçant que les moqueries. La veille par exemple, il s'était éveillé avec le visage de son frère à cinq centimètres du sien, qui l'observait en plissant les yeux.

Mais après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Rien ne lui paraissait grave pour l'heure, à vrai dire, pas même l'horrible pull-over traditionnel jaune moutarde, couleur criarde et laide s'il en était, que lui avait offert sa mère et qu'il se sentait obligé de porter. Ni même les blagues plus que douteuses des jumeaux, qui depuis leur réveil s'amusaient à propulser sur lui leurs cognards d'intérieur « garantis sans casse dans le manoir ».

Tout allait très bien, car il ne passerait pas le premier jour de l'année avec la famille mais à Bristol. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à sa mère, il survivrait.

**31 Décembre 1988, Bristol...**

Elle se tenait debout dans sa chambre, seule pièce chauffée de l'appartement, et l'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement la pièce, le fouillis constamment renouvelé apportait toujours son lot de surprises lorsqu'il s'agissait de se repérer dans l'espace une fois la nuit tombée. Elle fit quelques pas prudents, bras tendus autour d'elle, et finit par sentir le matelas mis de travers au milieu de la chambre, du bout du pied. Un pas de plus et elle heurta en même temps l'un des pieds de Charlie. Elle se sourit à elle-même en entendant son grognement de surprise.

Kirley se laissa tomber à califourchon sur lui, ce qui lui tira un nouveau grognement particulièrement peu attirant. Elle se pencha et, laissant ses mains sur son torse, l'embrassa. Elle laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, passer derrière sa nuque et se perdre dans ses cheveux d'ordinaires flamboyants que le noir l'empêchait de voir.

De l'autre côté de la mince cloison, dans le couloir, un porte s'ouvrait et Catriona McCormack sortait, comme toujours pour une nouvelle nuit de beuverie. Le miaulement douloureux du chat se perdit dans le vide du salon sans perturber personne lorsqu'elle lui marcha violemment sur la queue.

**1er Janvier 1989, Bristol...**

En ouvrant les yeux, la pièce autour lui sembla floue. Charlie cligna des yeux, et lorsque le panorama redevint net, il prit soudainement conscience du visage de Kirley juste devant le sien, les yeux grands ouverts qui le regardaient.

Elle semblait amusée, et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit l'une de ses jambes s'enrouler autour des siennes et qu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Sans la moindre gêne, mais néanmoins doucement, elle demanda :

« - C'était ta première fois ?

- Euh... Je ne... Enfin je, je... » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à bégayer, rougissant furieusement.

Se moquant à nouveau, elle le coupa dans ses borborygmes en se collant encore un peu plus à lui. Il devint cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il prit conscience de son corps dénudé si proche du sien. Avec un malin plaisir et voyant qu'il continuait de rougir progressivement (si un tel miracle pictural était encore possible), elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

« - Relax, c'était bien. Très bien même. »

Puis elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, et posa son front contre le sien en souriant, pour une fois rassurante. Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était collée à lui, elle s'écarta et se leva pour enfiler à nouveau sa chemise de nuit. En la voyant debout devant lui, nue bien qu'en train d'y remédier, ses oreilles qui avaient connu trente secondes plus tôt, un retour à la normale, redevinrent instantanément écarlates. Kirley explosa de rire, et une fois plus décente, lui envoya son caleçon et un peignoir à la figure en sortant de la pièce, ses immenses cheveux voletant en désordre derrière elle.

Charlie se laissa le temps de redevenir à un coloris plus banal et soupira.

« - Wow... »

**1er Janvier 1989, Dans la cuisine de l'appartement...**

Elle était en train de sortir sa bouteille de bièreaubeurre en se demandant ce que Charlie pouvait bien manger le matin lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Kirley sourit en le voyant. Le peignoir lui était trop étroit, et il avait manifestement pris le parti de ne pas l'attacher. Il s'accouda au plan de travail et la regarda siroter sa boisson.

Elle s'adossa juste à côté de lui, et l'observa à son tour. Décidément, le Quidditch musclait bien, jugea-t-elle en laissant son regard tomber sur l'ouverture du peignoir. Il se mit à sourire, de ce sourire que Kirley trouvait toujours si étrange, tout seul avant de lui piquer sa bouteille.

Une gorgée plus tard, il leva les yeux vers elle, et soudainement l'humeur taquine de la jeune fille disparut dans ses yeux bleus.

« - Tu... tu avais déjà …? » Demanda-t-il en se remettant debout face à elle, lui rendant sa bièreaubeurre.

En cet instant, Kirley n'avait plus du tout l'impression qu'il était le garçon timide prompt à la gêne qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, et elle ne s'était jamais aperçue, malgré qu'elle ait largement eu le temps de voir ses muscles, que ses épaules étaient à ce point plus larges qu'elle. Elle inspira et renonça à son air décontracté.

« - Est-ce que ça t'importe vraiment ?

- Kirley...Moi je te...

- Toi, tu as bégayé... répondit-elle en essayant de rire. Puis devant le regard boudeur de Charlie, elle répondit : l'année dernière. Avec Liam. »

Consciente que rougir aurait été le comble de la douleur pour son ego, Kirley préféra se taire et simplement le regarder. Il était, là, tout de suite, exactement l'idée qu'elle s'était toujours faite d'un petit ami. Il la regardait avec des yeux un peu perdus, peut-être, mais l'adolescent rouge et bégayant, elle ne le voyait plus.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ma foi court mais important vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis !_**

**_Faites un tour sur mon LJ (LIEN SUR MON PROFIL D'AUTEUR) et dites moi ce que vous pensez du projet expliqué précédemment !_**

**_Bye !_**


	7. Troisième mitemps pour les Perdants

_**Okay... alors, approche stratégique pour ne pas me faire décapiter pour mon retard : Bonjour ? Bon, je suis pire qu'en retard (à ma défense, c'est le premier chapitre à passer par une Beta readeuse ... et donc au passage un très grand merci à Spider Clemti qui s'est tapé toutes mes fautes de frappes et mes horribles phrases compliquées). Et ce chapitre est très court et en plus je n'en suis même pas super contente.**_

_**Mais dans mon immense... mansuétude ? le prochain sera plus long et est déjà commencé donc le post sera probablement moins à la bourre (probablement hein, méfiez vous quand même).**_

_**Et aussi... mon petit projet pour réunir mes deux fics en une avance très bien aussi (je me suis pas mal concentrée dessus, d'où le retard... ça, et le bac mais passons) et c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Mais pas de l'histoire, puisque je posterai la nouvelle fic immédiatement après la fin des deux actuelles. Donc ne pleurons pas la fin de "Nom d'un petit balais" mes amis (comme si quelqu'un allait le faire de toutes façons, haem) mais réjouissons nous (Amen).**_

_**Et sur ce, je la boucle un peu et ... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**13 Janvier 1989, Poudlard, dans le Grande Salle à la table des Serdaigles...**

Si elle s'était demandé ce qui avait précédemment valu à Kirley sa bonne humeur, Felicity se posait désormais la question de la disparition de cette dernière.

Les oeillades énamourées que lançait la jeune fille lorsque Charlie se retournait en cours avaient laissé place à de longs regards tristes coulés sur son dos puisqu'il restait résolument tourné vers les professeurs. Les petits coeurs qui avaient jusque-là orné les coins de ses parchemins, s'étaient mus en gribouillages aléatoires tellement insistants que le papier en terminait détrempé d'encre. Sa démarche tenait moins du sautillement joyeux que du pas lent qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour aller à l'échafaud.

L'attitude de Kirley depuis la rentrée lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à une journée d'automne, pluvieuse, grise, mouillée et glauque à souhait. Pourtant, en dehors de cela, Charlie et elle ressemblaient de plus en plus à l'archétype du couple, ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle... Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment.

Désormais, Felicity avait presque honte d'avoir détesté la joie de son amie quelques semaines auparavant, car maintenant que cette belle humeur était partie, rien ne lui manquait davantage que de la voir sourire et rêvasser. Les cours qu'elle passait à côté d'elle lui paraissaient les plus interminables et mornes de sa vie, et pourtant en bonne Serdaigle, elle s'y intéressait vraiment !

Mais sans les remarques, les sourires, les chuchotements peu discrets de son amie, Felicity se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle aurait bien volontiers essayé de lui en parler, mais par expérience elle savait que ce genre d'attitude s'accompagnait chez Kirley d'une étonnante mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, et que toute tentative de dialogue serait totalement inutile. Cette ambiance était elle-même rien moins qu'épuisante !

Mais pour avoir été fatiguée de sa précédente jovialité, Felicity subirait cette humeur morne sans broncher.

**13 Janvier 1989, Poudlard, dans la Bibliothèque...**

Coupable. Oui, elle était coupable, d'avoir tant désiré que les chansons de Kirley s'arrêtent.

Depuis la rentrée, ce qui avait servi de bande sonore à chacune de ses actions s'était éteint, remplacé par un silence à couper au couteau. Dans les couloirs entre chaque cours, en montant poser ses livres au dortoir le midi, la seule chose qui l'accompagnait était le son chuintant des chaussures de Kirley lorsqu'elle traînait des pieds sur les dalles du château. Que ce soit le midi, en travaillant, en faisant son lit ou même en rangeant le dortoir, plus une seule note ne passait les lèvres résolument closes de son amie.

Aucun mot n'était prononcé sans qu'il eût été la réponse à une question et bien souvent elle ne s'étendait pas en de grandes phrases grandiloquentes.

Enola avait toujours cru que Kirley la laissait monologuer sans l'écouter, ne répondant seulement que par quelques onomatopées, et encore, seulement quand elle répondait ! Toutefois, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec son dédain actuel pour toute forme de conversation -orale, écrite et même gestuelle.

Il n'était plus non plus question de lui parler, à elle ou à Charlie de leur penchant naturel à être parfait l'un pour l'autre. Certes ils se parlaient, tout du moins, plus qu'au reste du monde, mais il était également vrai que leurs conversations ne paraissaient ni profondes ni intéressées. De simples mots jetés en l'air, comme ça, histoire de dire quelque chose... Ils se contentaient de rester collés l'un à l'autre. _Du gâchis !_

Mais pour avoir tant abhorré les chansons fredonnées par son amie auparavant, Enola subirait ce silence pesant sans commenter.

**13 Janvier 1989, Poudlard, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor...**

Le regret était un sentiment que Liam Connelly avait rarement eu l'occasion d'expérimenter. Certains (Enola en l'occurrence) prétendaient qu'il était trop dénué de conscience et trop bestialement stupide pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime pointe de ressenti. Liam, lui, croyait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de mauvais choix.

Mais en cet instant, il commençait à comprendre car lorsque Charlie était revenu de vacances, il lui avait semblé bien plus normal qu'à son départ. Le dortoir s'était à nouveau rempli de tee-shirts et de caleçons, musc masculin - ou odeur fétide, selon le point de vue - à volonté. Mais l'Irlandais avait rapidement déchanté… Charlie s'était enfoncé dans un excès encore rarement atteint : il ne parlait pas plus qu'avant les vacances mais la seule différence était le sourire, il brillait par son absence. Ce qui le faisait regretter son attitude rose et joyeuse passée.

Le dortoir était désormais estampillé « bac à linge sale de Charlie Weasley » et même Perry avait du mal à conserver son espace personnel vital propre. À vrai dire, sa bulle de propreté diminuait de jour en jour et il n'aurait bientôt plus que son baldaquin. On ne voyait déjà plus le sol et il fallait à chacun dix minutes le matin pour retrouver ses livres de cours et ses devoirs.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le plus Liam était, sans surprise, lié à lui-même. Il se savait, à défaut d'être hilarant, extraverti et d'une nature peu querelleuse. Façon faussement modeste de dire qu'il était largement apprécié - lorsqu'on enlevait Enola des sondages - et connaissait un large panel d'individus, tous âges confondus.

Il avait su avant les vacances que ce n'était pas naturel que Charlie s'esclaffe à ses blagues ! Aussi y avait-t-il vu un signe d'amélioration lorsque, quand il avait parlé des hypothétiques nuits torrides que son ami et sa chère compagne avaient pu passer, Charlie n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire. Mais il avait bien vite été alarmé, car Charlie n'esquissait pas plus de sourires que Rogue et il parlait à peu près autant que s'il avait été muet.

Malgré la porcherie qu'il avait créé dans leur dortoir il était fort loin de donner l'impression de béatitude d'un cochon dans sa gadoue.

Et Liam Connelly avait beau être un rustre de la pire espèce, il avait tout de même remarqué que, même si Charlie parlait seulement deux fois par jour et exclusivement à Kirley, il faisait lui-même les frais d'une froideur extrême. Attention toute particulière qui lui était gracieusement réservée, et cela n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

Mais pour s'être permis des soupçons lorsque Charlie était si attentionné et ordonné, Liam subirait sans s'insurger.

**13 Janvier 1989, Poudlard, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor...**

C'était probablement la deuxième fois de sa vie que Perry Heap tombait d'accord avec Liam sur n'importe quel sujet. Il était cependant déplaisant que ce sujet fût par deux fois l'attitude étrange de Charlie.

Cloîtré dans la dernière parcelle du dortoir non-envahie par le foutoir crasseux de ses camarades - principalement du Capitaine d'ailleurs - Perry s'était retranché derrière les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin et entendait bien passer le reste de son après-midi et toute sa soirée tranquille en ce haut lieu de calme et de paix, un livre à portée de main.

Il retint un soupir en tendant la porte s'ouvrir et buter lourdement sur un tas de linge dangereusement peu hygiénique. Espérant résolument que l'intrus s'enfuirait bientôt puisque même Liam ne semblait pouvoir souffrir l'odeur de la pièce trop longtemps, quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il comprit…

Les intrus étaient deux, à moins qu'une seule personne ne s'amusât à imiter deux voix et à chuchoter avec tantôt l'une ou l'autre. Perry continuait d'espérer que cette solitude si chère à son coeur lui serait bientôt rendue, même lorsque l'un des deux inconnus buta contre ce qui était probablement un livre et étouffa un gloussement aigu.

Mais même le plus bel espoir du monde ne put l'empêcher de se rendre à l'évidence lorsque le lit d'en face émit un craquement sinistre accompagné de respirations haletantes. Alors, seulement, Perry se résolut à insonoriser son repaire, et tenta de reprendre sa lecture comme si de rien n'était malgré la difficulté de la tâche qui lui revenait : tenter d'ignorer que Charlie Weasley et Kirley Duke étaient en train de se bécoter, et plus si affinités, juste sous son nez.

Mais pour avoir songé que s'ils se connaissaient mieux, ces deux-là arrêteraient leurs mignonnes manies de couple; Perry subirait sans hurler.

* * *

_**Donc voilà... court et pas incroyable, mais je jure de me rattraper, ne me tuez paaaaaaaas ! (pitié ?)**_  
_**Et pour plus d'infos sur le Projet (qui reste sans titre fixé pour l'instant), allez voir mon LJ dont le lien est sur mon super-profil... il se peut que je poste sous peu.**_

_**Et si vraiment vous vous ennuyez, je suis certaine que j'écrirais tellement plus vite avec des reviews ? (que voulez vous, on y devient très vite accro, terrible. Je vais peut être faire de la désintox pendant le prochain mois...)**_

_**Bye !**_


	8. De la magie du nombre Sept

**Je suis vraiment navrée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, cette année ne m'aura vraiment laissé aucun répit... C'est un chapitre assez court mais je trouve qu'il fait tout de même avancer les choses.  
En ce qui concerne les "Projet", il a enfin un nom. Cette future fic s'appellera "Cupidon s'en fout" (oui, comme la chanson de Brassens. J'écoute encore les CDs de ma maman !) **

**Un merci tout particulier à Ecchymose dont les reviews nombreuses et explicites m'ont motivée hier à finir ce chapitre !**

* * *

**02 Février 1989, Dortoir des Filles de Sixième année de Gryffondor...**

Il est bien connu qu'à vouloir dissimuler la vérité aux yeux des autres, c'est aux siens propres qu'on la cache.

En passant tout leur temps ensembles, Charlie et Kirley n'avaient caché la tristesse de leur relation qu'à eux-mêmes. Puis elle avait réalisé que plus elle voyait son Weasley de petit ami, plus il s'éloignait.

Si rester loin de lui avait été la solution, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle continuait à jouer son rôle dans leur morose pièce de théâtre.

Derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, Kirley était en pleine réflexion : l'amour était-il la réflexion _sine qua none _du couple ? Après tout, elle aurait le temps d'aimer quelqu'un qui la demanderait en mariage après Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Charlie soit fou d'elle, simplement qu'il soit là.

Elle se laissait bercer par ces pensées rassurantes lorsque, sans crier gare, un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_surgit sous son nez. Kirley voulut lancer un regard noir à l'impertinent magazine, mais il avait laissé place à Enola, qui le tenait dans la main droite. La jeune fille prit place sur le lit tandis que Kirley essayait d'adopter une posture détendue.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Charlie ? »

Kirley ouvrit la bouche et hésita. Enola était son amie, elle pouvait certainement se confier à elle… C'était ce que les filles faisaient en tout cas. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'abandonner sur les épaules des autres, aussi se ravisa-t-elle. Elle répondit en se laissant aller sur son oreiller.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Mais tu n'as _jamais_ envie d'en parler ! Se plaignit Enola.

- Exact. Du coup, on a qu'à jamais en parler... »

Boudeuse, Enola retourna sur son propre lit sans faire plus de commentaires.

Après avoir soigneusement refermé les rideaux, Kirley plongea une main sous son oreiller et en ressortit une photo de Charlie et elle au match de Quidditch qui les avait réunis.

**02 Février 1989, Bibliothèque...**

Par-dessus son livre, Charlie observait discrètement Kirley. Elle relisait ses trente centimètres de parchemin d'un air critique, plissant les yeux à chaque faute qu'elle trouvait. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval par sa cravate rouge et or, qu'elle avait nouée un peu plus tôt.

Elle était jolie, c'était certain. Il appréciait sa présence, son sourire –qui brillait ces temps-ci par son absence –, son humour…  
Mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, tout devenait bien plus simple. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il pouvait retrouver en Liam l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Il se débarrassait alors de la désagréable impression d'avoir ramassé les miettes de l'irlandais.

Il continua d'observer Kirley qui rangeait ses affaires pour son cours d'Arithmancie, matière qu'elle était la seule à avoir choisie. Elle fit le tour de la table et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Charlie avait de lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

Son cœur avait fait un léger bond dans sa poitrine au contact des mains de Kirley. En la voyant sortir de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées, sa cravate toujours dans les cheveux, il eut l'envie soudaine de lui courir après pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il se fichait de passer après Liam. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, cette histoire qui elle ne semblait pas l'affecter, lui ne pouvait la digérer.

Aussi agréable à l'œil e attachante qu'elle soit, cette fille était une complication. Une complication qui avait laissé sur sa joue l'empreinte de ses lèvres froides.

**02 Février 1989, Cours d'Arithmancie…**

Kirley observait sa feuille de calculs la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, et sombrait dans l'ennui. Depuis deux jours déjà, le professeur Vector entait de leur faire reproduire la démonstration de Brigitte Wenlock qui établissait les propriétés magique du nombre sept.

Sauf que quelque part au beau milieu de ses tableaux de calculs complexes, le « sept » se transformait en « cinq », ce qui n'était pas normal et agaçait Kirley au plus haut point. Elle avait donc pris le parti d'abandonner le combat.

Elle tourna son regard torve vers la copie de Felicity, dont le « sept » final semblait rire d'elle. A côté du chiffre maudit, voyant que son amie observait sa copie, Felicity écrivit aussitôt : « _Parles à Charlie ! »_

Kirley, la tête toujours entre les bras, lui adressa un regard signifiant clairement « _Pourquoi faire ? »_

Felicity le comprit, et pour toute réponse, elle adressa un regard dédaigneux vers la copie de Kirley, qui méritait tout juste un P.

Kirley soupira en enfonça un peu plus son visage dans ses bras croisés.

**02 Février 1989, Terrain de Quidditch…**

Assis sur les gradins du stade gelé, Charlie regardait Kirley se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle l'avait trainé là après le repas sans dire un mot, et il commençait à se demander si elle ne s'amusait pas de le voir congeler sur place. Lui en revanche, n'appréciait que très moyennement la sensation.

« - Ecoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout est aussi bizarrement compliqué, mais ça me fatigue.

- Il n'y a que toi de compliquée ! Toi et Liam ! »

Charlie aurait voulu s'énerver et crier ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire, mais il savait qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Il était le seul qui semblait gêné.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il se sentit comme Fred et George devant une Molly Weasley énervée. Elle avait arrêté de triturer sa tresse et le regardait, sourcils haussés et mâchoires serrées. Puis elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

« - On n'est pas obligés de faire ça tu sais.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Charlie, sans comprendre la direction que prenait leur conversation.

- Ce truc idiot de couple où tu es jaloux et puis on se dispute pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les amoureux éperdus, on a seize ans. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait passer notre vie ensembles, autant juste en profiter pour l'instant. »

Charlie l'observa sans dire un mot. Elle avait sans doute raison, il avait pris tout ça trop au sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de poser de questions, ni d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre constamment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être compliqués.

Le temps de se poser des questions viendrait. Plus tard.

**02 Février 1989, Dortoir des Filles de Sixième année de Gryffondor...**

Enola, assise sur son lit, observai Kirley. Elle était rentrée dans le dortoir prise d'une sorte de frénésie étrange, avait sorti de son sac des feuilles de calculs à l'air barbare, et s'était étalée au milieu de la pièce.

Les tableaux pleins de chiffres s'entassaient jusqu'à ce que finalement, Kirley relève la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Au bout de la dernière ligne de calcul se pavanait un « sept » victorieux.

**02 Février 1989, Dortoir des Garçons de Sixième année de Gryffondor...**

Charlie était avachi sur son lit, il observait Liam et Perry se battre pour une quelconque histoire de rangement. Sa main gauche, pendant sur le bord du lit, heurta un bout de papier coincé entre le bois et le matelas. Il libéra le papier de sa prison, et sourit en l'observant.

Il tenait dans sa main un panorama des Marais de Queerditch devant lequel se tenait une Kirley souriante, les cheveux en désordre et pointant fièrement du doigt le double « P » des Pride of Portree dessiné sur sa joue droite. A sa gauche, il était lui-même en train de rire, les yeux cachés par un chapeau aux couleurs de l'équipe un peu trop enfoncé sur son crâne.

Il posa doucement le souvenir sur sa table de nuit, et alla calmer ses compagnons de dortoir, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, donnez moi votre avis ! :)**


End file.
